Cousins are such a drag
by Hinata-KaleidoStar
Summary: From food fights to fist fights and mess galore Hinata Hanabi and Neji are having a difficult time understanding each other and with their friends interferaces things could get worse! Being grounded twice how un fair !
1. Chapter 1

**Cousins are a such a drag **

**Ch.1 breakfast time **

**Authors note: I'm guessing this is the part were I blab about how I don't own Naruto or any anime of any matter. Well…. I don't own any thing especially Naruto**

_**(Neji's pov) **_

_I don't hate my cousins, even if seems like I do I don't. It's six in the morning and we have early combat practice in the courtyard, I couldn't sleep at all last night due to Hanabi's loud obnoxious music she played over and over again, I swear if she plays _

"_Say Yeah" by Motto Miracle Night I'm going to scream!!_

_She doesn't even sing in key either like listing to Alvin and the chipmunks Christmas special._

_I wish I can just lie in bed and close my eyes and wish I was some where else_

_Any way I wonder what Hinata is doing she been really quite and I mean real quite._

_**(End of Neji's pov)**_

Neji continued to lie in bed as his room was vibrating from Hanabi's jam session. Unfortunately for him Hanabi's room is above his which he found it so annoying and unfair since Hinata's room was located on the other side of the house which was all most sound proof walls.

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE"! Neji yelled in frustration as he jolted out of bed, and ran out of his room and ran up stairs to Hanabi's room.

Out of breath from all the running and anger he came to her door which had a pink sign that said _Knock before entering In Princess Hanabi's Room _that had a floral lighter pink background. Neji rolled his eyes and bragged in like a police. "Turn you damn music off now", Neji ordered as he wacth the youngest Hyuuga jumping up and down on her bed.

"NO!" Hanabi yelled as she popped a handful of M&M's in her mouth.

"TURN IT DOWN NOW DON'T MAKE ME HURNT YOU"! Neji yelled

"Make me, Neji-chan" Hanabi replied coolly as she changed the suffix ending of his name and stuck her tongue at him angrily.

"Oh really "Neji questioned rudely as he sprinted toward her red stereo and unplugged it and threw it out the window which, made a loud crashing noise.

"WTF"!! Hanabi yelled as she looked out of her broken window and her busted stereo which had smoke coming out of it.

After Neji heard her say that he bonked her on the head and replied "Don't use such language around here" and left the room.

Finally some silence Neij Thought as he walked back down stairs and back to his room where he changed into his normal clothing for training which were black pants, which were slightly baggy and a black t-shirt.

So fare so good the house was quite like it's supposed to be.

As Neji made his way toward the kitchen, which smelled really good he saw a very angry looking Hanabi sitting at the breakfast table but, not letting the glaring from her get to him he simply shrugged it off and went to the kitchen where he saw Hinata making breakfast.

"Oh-h um good m-morning Neji-nisan "Hinata studded as she began making omelets

"Morning I guess" Neji replied as he wacth Hinata make breakfast.

"Hanabi looks upset did some thing happen"? Hinata question "I head a loud crashing noise this morning; I thought some one was trying to break in the house".

"Every things fine" Neji retorted sternly as he pulled out some plates and chopsticks.

"Oh-h um ok "Hinata mumbled as pre-paired the tea.

_**(Hinata'sPOV)**_

_Yeah right Neji I'm not blind I head every single word this morning and you and Hanabi have been at it with one another for days._

_Why can't you two just get along with one another?_

_Today's breakfast look very good today I pre-pair some ham and cheese omelets _

_Some rice balls and I chopped up some fresh fruit that I bought from the market the other day._

_I really hope that they like this a lot I'm trying to convert Hanabi to eat more healthier_

_And to eat fewer sweets like those M&Ms she keeps up in her room._

_Every time I give her some of my money that I earn from missions she always runs to the candy shop and buys the king size bags of M&Ms. _

_Father told me that it was just a phase and she'll grow out of it eventually but no progress has seem to be made, I'd say she addicted to M&Ms. _

_Well it looks like breakfast is ready and from the looks of my cousin and little sister they seem glad too._

_**(End of Hinata's POV)**_

The three Hyuuga's sat at the table in silence eating their breakfast. Hanabi kept glaring at Neji and Neji continued to ignore her childish acts.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Hinata said as she broke the silence

"THE FOOD IS GREAT SIS BUT I HAVE A PROMBLEM WITH NEJI-CHAN BREAKING MY GOD DAMN STEREO".! Hanabi yelled as she flings a piece of a strawberry towards Neji's face.

"DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH LIKE THAT YOU WANNA BE UMPALUMPA"!!

Neji screamed as he threw his tea on Hanabi. "EATING CHOCOLATE LIKE IT'S GOING OUT OF STYLE"!! as Neji activated his byakugan.

"Umm…uh.. How about every just calm down a bit…o-ok"…Hinata mumbled nervously but it was too late Hanabi and Neji both had some food in each of their hands and yelled….

"FOOD FIGHT"!!

"Hey you two.. sto-"Hinata pleaded but it was no use son rice and eggs flew in the air like a juggling act. Tea splattered on the walls and over tables many variety of fruit covered the floor.

The only thing that Hinata could do was to duck in cover and hope that she doesn't get hit with an apple or splashed with hot green tea.

Every thing was about to die down when Hanabi ran out of fruit to throw at Neji with but It didn't instead she ran into the kitchen and came out with four cans of whipped cream a bowl of pudding and last nights leftovers of pork ramen and a veggie stew.

_Crap Hinata thought this thing is never going to end and were already late for practice as it is when father returns where not going to see the out side of the house for a long time. I have to stop this now._ Hinata was under the table in and decided to crawl very slowly to Hanabi like if she was on a real mission as shinobi would do.

"Take this Neji-chan "! Hanabi yelled as she grabs the bowl of pudding and got into position to throw it at Neji. "HANABI CHAN PLEASES STOP"!! Hinata yelled as she ran toward her but it was to late…SPLAT!! A big glob of banana pudding hurdled at her and it was too late to run the glob of pudding coved her whole face and part of her head.

Their was an awkward silence and Neji came out of hiding to see a better view of the messy scene and from Neji's view it wasn't pretty and to make things worst he stared laughing .

"It not funny "Hinata said in a very stern voice as she whipped the glop of banana off her face.

"Oh yes it is" Neji laughed even harder practically rolling around on the floor holding his stomach.

"It's not funny" Hinata said once more getting really angry about Neji's childish behavior then Hinata stared growling.

**(Hanabi's POV)**

_Holy crap just as I though Hinata is PO and Neji is making it worst , I have to admit I have never seen Hinata look so upset I better run and hide some where._

**(End of Hanabi's POV)**

Faster than a speeding bullet Hanabi tried to make a break out of the dinning room but was stopped when Neji grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down which caused her to slip and fall down on a sticky omelet.

Hinata still standing their with an expression off rage.

"She's like a bomb that's about to go off at any seconded" Neij replied with amusement.

"One"

"Two"

"three" YOU" ALL ARE SO DEAD! "" Hinata yelled as she used some of the pudding in her long hair and tossed it at Hanabi and Neji who did not have time to react because of Hinata's surprising out bust of rage. The two tired to calm Hinata down but it just made her furious so in the end Hinata chased around the kitchen and dinning room area.

"It's the apocalypse" Neji exclaimed "Hinata has finally lost it "he yelled as he notice that Hinata was ganging on them.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YA'KNOW!" Hanabi shouted as she and Neji turned around another corner of the room.

Hanabi had to stop running it was just too much for her to keep up with Neji and to her luck it wasn't actually her that Hinata was pursuing it was Neji so she decided to follow and help Hinata instead.

"_Damn trader"_Neji thought as he ran out of the dinning room and towards the court yard and he would of made it outside of the house if Hinata hadn't of tackled him down on the ground.

Soon the two of the Hyuuga's were wreasling with one another in the mud in front of the Hyuuga compound.


	2. Grounded!

**Cousins Are Such a drag**

**CH.2 Grounded & Punishments **

Neji and Hinata where to caught up in their fight to notice Hiashi standing their watching them with a displeased looked on his face as he grimaced at the two.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT, STOP IT! "Hiashi yelled at the two who were completely shocked and tried to stand up but failed miserably due to the mud so they ended up sitting down on the ground which was ok since they were dirty any way.

"Acting like a bunch of hooligans with their heads cut off "Hisashi replied angerly.

The two of them looked down to the ground as the knew that he was right.

"Umm –uh f-father I-I'm so sorry "Hinata mumbled in fear as she began shaking like a frighten puppy dog.

"I don't want to hear it "Hiashi yelled sternly

Hanabi would have said something but she was too scared too and the fact that she didn't want to be yelled at because part of it was her fault as well which wouldn't help the situation.

As for Neji he just sat their coolly with an emotionless facial expression which puzzled the two girls greatly.

"OK ALL OF YA'LL GET UP AND GO INSIDE NOW"! Hisashi replied in a yell.

One by one each Hyuuga walked backed into the Hyuuga mansion in a row.

_What is this the army _ Neji though as he was the last one to enter the house, The line came to a stop in the dinning room where the food fight battle took place and it wasn't pretty. The table was broken in half the wooden floors where scuffed up and covered with mustard, ketchup, and blobs of pudding.

"You see this mess"? Hiashi spoke to the three who nodded in unison.

"Clean it up…all of it, their will be no morning practices today, I want this room to be spotless so clean that it will looks bran new".

_Oh no this is not good at all if we don't have morning practice to day then that means well have to practice at night which will be around six hours of none stop drills. _ Hinata though as she walked over to the broom closet and pulled out two brooms, a mop, three buckets, five sponges , a half a gallon of Mr. Clean , a can of Pelage wood polish and three cloth rages for dusting.

_Hours later…._

"Man this is such a pain" Hanabi replied angrily as she scrubbed the wooden floors with a sponge. "Who knew that it would take this long to clean the kitchen and dinning room?"

"Be careful Hanabi", Neij retorted "You'll scratch the floor with you scrubbing like that".

As Neji was using the mop to try and scrape some of the blob of pudding of from the ceiling some one was banging on the door.

"Hey Hinata can you answer that?" Neji asked

"Oh-h ok..." Hinata mumbled as she took of her apron and stared walking towards the door.

BANG!!! BANG!! BANG!!! BANG!!!

"I'm coming! " Hinata chimed as she hurried to the door faster **(They live in a big house** **what do you expect)**

Finally reaching her destination Hinata opened the door and found out that it was Lee and Kiba standing their.

"Hey Hinata are you ready to go where suppose to meet Shino near the training grounds an hour ago" Kiba replied." You know how Shino gets irritated if were late"

"Hello Hinata-san is Neji here? " Lee question "He was supposed to meet Guy sensei and TenTen and me at the dojo for target practice ".

"Hey Hinata-Sama if dog-boy is at the door tell him to go home we have work to do"! Neji yelled from dinning room. "There is no way I'm going to let you go play while I play house maid"!

"B-But I wasn't going anywhere because I know that we are busy" Hinata replied

"Speak up Hinata your mouth is moving but I'm not getting any audio"! Neji shouted

"Did some thing happen?" Lee questioned.

"A lot happen" Hinata said solemnly.

"Then maybe we should go then and try again later "Kiba suggested

"Gomen Kiba-Kun but unfortunately I have to stay home today and clean up "Hinata replied sadly.

"Oh don't worry about it Kiba said "its fine we can always practice tomorrow

"sighs I guess I can't challenge Neji today" Lee said in defeat "BUT SOON WE SHALE HAVE A YOUTHFULL DUEL TO THE DEATH!" Lee yelled in excitant as he clenched his fist with fire in his eyes "I must prepare, See you later Hinata-san" Lee said proudly as he started running towards the sun in the streets of Konoha.

"Rrriiiggghhhtt" Kiba replied after Lee left.

Hinata laughed she knew how Lee considered himself and Neji to be rivals to her it was just so funny to watch them compete with one another.

"I guess I should get going too huh?" Kiba asked

Hinata smiled "Yeah to bad I wish that you didn't have to go"

Kiba then blushed from her out loud statement "So you want me to stay?" trying to hide the hint of excitement from his voice.

"Umm-m Well yeah the cleaning would go a lot faster if you and Akamaru where her to help us scrub the floors" Hinata replied

After hearing this an anime sweat drop appeared on his head. _I've should of none that would have been the only reason for her wanting me to stay , gee Hinata some friend you are _ Kiba though as he waved good bye and stared walking with Akamaru._ But he had to admit that Hinata still had Feelings for Naruto and that he can't change that._

_Back to the mess and mayhem _

"Neji it's not coming off, what should I do?" Hanabi asked fiercely as she kept scrubbing the floors with a mop.

"Keep trying" Neji replied in angrily as he stood on a chair trying to reach the last spot of gunk pudding on the ceiling with a sponge mop. After a couple of tries Neji ended up falling from the chair near Hanabi's area where she was scouring the floors like crazy , which caused him to knock down the bucket of dirty water to spill in Hanabi's area.

"OH-HH OH-OO WAY TO GO KLUTYZIE NEJI YOU RUINED MY CLEAN FLOOR THAT I'VE HAVE WORKED SO HARD TO THE GRIME OFF OF AND NOW IT'S TRASH"! Hanabi yelled so loud that her face turned a bright red as she swung her fist at him.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU TWIT YOU HAVE WAY TO MUCH ADITUDE FOR LITTE GIRL YOUR AGE AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF"! Neji said as he glared at her menacingly.

"YOU RUINED MY FLOORS DOSE THAT MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU?" Hanabi chocked out as water gathered in her eyes.

"Oh and don't bother crying your little eyes out because don't look to me or you father for sympathy because you not going to get it and besides crying is for half wits." Said Neji.

"I'm not going to cry"

"Yes you are your always the first one to cry"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not "

"Are too "

"A-A-Are…Not Hanabi brooked down and sobbed as she coved her eyes and knelled on the floor of dirty water.

"See what I said" Neji smirked "You're easier to crack than an egg".

Hanabi didn't replied because she was to busy crying her eyes out to even listen to Neji antics.

"Neji-niisan what did you do this time" Hinata asked as she walked into the dinning area.

"….Nothing" Neji replied slowly it wasn't that he was afraid to answer Hinata's question it was just that Hinata was always so protective of Hanabi as he is always of Hinata and he knew that what he did this time was wrong.

"LIAR"! Hanabi shouted between sniffles.

"Hanabi "Hinata spoke softly as ever. "Why don't you take a break and go out to get some lunch? Ok ".

Hanabi nodded and began to walk up stars to her room. "Just get yourself cleaned up and get some lunch and fresh air" Hinata told her as Hanabi reach her door.

Neji watched from a far in disgust it always seems that Hanabi always got the better end of the bargain and that he was just chop liver and it wasn't because of his clan status or any thing it was very common actually, it was the famous rule or law between siblings and age differences.

Hanabi is the youngest member of their clan which means she gets what she wants.

Hinata and Neji were able to finish cleaning the house a lot sooner than they thought.

Even though Hinata offered Neji to take a break he flatly refuses because he claimed that Hinata will be clean all day and wouldn't get any thing done. Also he told her that he didn't mind because if he were to take a break he would stuck with the devil (aka Hanabi).


	3. Good Night

**Cousins are such a drag**

**CH.3 Good Night or Bad Night **

_**Authors note**__: Before you go to sleep it is always courteous to wish a person or family member of yours good night or sweet dreams and don't let the bad bugs bite. (Which are real just ask Shino) However in the Hyuuga residences every one is in bed at a certain time with the lights off and zero noise making what so ever or there will be consequences._

**(Hinata's POV)**

I'm so tired from today so much chaos has happened in such a short amount of time I hope that very soon Neji-niisan and Hanabi-neechan will find peace soon I wonder how long have they both stop talking to one another its kind of ridiculous.

I've just found out that I have a mission with Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun tomorrow I'm so happy I can't wait to show Naruto how much I have improved and its just to get out of the house for once and a while.

_Later on that night Hinata was the first to fall to sleep dream peacefully about you know who. Meanwhile Neji was just having a rough night…_

**(End of Hinata's POV)**

Down the hall and to the right on the other side of the house Neji was having a hard time sleeping. He couldn't believe that he wasn't given a mission it just wasn't fair.

The Hyuuga Compound has turned into hell on earth and he desperately wanted to escape from it even if it meant taking out his cousins he would gladly do it they were getting on his nerves.

First of all Hanabi or the "wanna be Oompha lummpa" was his last straw out of all the cousins he has why did this one have to be a rebel devious one. Hey tried to interrogate her the best he can or he at least try to give her killing intentions so she can at least take a hint of how unkempt she really is but she seemed to have a barrier around her when it comes to Neji which really tick him off it seems that there is no way to get thorough to her at all. He rembered that Hinata to him that it was "because that she looks up to you being the oldest and she wants you to acknowledge her more than you take her for granted" .

It was three in the morning and still he could get to sleep a loud obnoxious thumping and rambling coming from the ceiling which was were Hanabi's room was. It was so bad that the foundation that supported the floor of the ceiling was crumble ling in small chips ever time there was a large thumping sound.

Trying his hardest to ignore it the chips from the ceiling turned into dust which was gathering on his bed and in his hair which did not make him happy at all."_ I wouldn't be surprised if she feel through the ceiling from all that stomping she done a lot of damage to the foundation" _ Neji thought as he got up quickly out of his bed and examined the ceiling from the corner of his room. One..Two..Three …AAAHHHH! CRASH!

The foundation was first thing that gave in and as soon as that happened Hanabi and her bed caved in along with her wooden vanity and her night stand. Who knew a child from the corn could wreck not only her room but his as well as his bed collapsed and dusts every where piles of broken furniture and shredded drapery and scuffed up floors that would take weeks to smooth out.

Just before Neji was about use his byuakugan to see if she was ok or at least breathing Hinata came rushing in with a worried expression across her face. "BROTHER WHAT HAPPEN ARE YOU OK WHERE IS HANABI IS SHE ALL RIGHT SHE NOT HURT IS SHE OH NO WHAT WOULD FATHER SAY WHEN HE SEES THIS!"

"Hinata breathe first and take a look for your self " Neji instructed her he said broadly. They saw Hanabi crawling out between her and Neji's bed like a little mouse breathing heavily covered in white dust with scratches across her face and arms and legs. "Ohh " Hinata whispered and ran to her younger sibling and hugged her softly. "Thank goodness you're all right" Hinata told the young Hyuuga girl as she embraced her.

Hanabi was to shock to say any thing to her it all happened so fast so she didn't have time to be scared as she soon realized that she could of gotten killed or smothered between the furniture. She began to cry and hugged Hinata back as she felt really bad about what happened today her warm little tears smeared the dust on her face which made it look like paint.

"Here give her this" Neji replied as he handed Hinata a cloth for Hanabi arigato "Neji-nisan " Hinata mumbled as she wiped the tears from Hanabi and calmed her down until she stopped shaking.

"Oh and I'm just fine thanks" Neji replied rudely as he fakely glared at Hinata "don't even bother to see if I'm ok I could have been killed too ya'know . Hinata stared a Neji with a sorry look and then look away from him with shame. Neji rolled his eyes" I was joking Hina it ok doesn't worry about it gosh" _She takes every thing literally gee she has no sense of humor then again I'm kind of serious too so..._

"Hey were is father at" Hinata wondered out loud and as soon as she said…

"WTF" Hiashi yelled as he came rushing in the room

"F-Father" Hanabi whimpered

"Umm" Hinata mumbled as she trembled

sighs "Speak of the devil" Neji rolled his eyes again "it's the curse"

"**All three of you are grounded" !!!**

**(Next Time)" ****Grounded?"What No Missions! **

_It's now Hinata's turn to cry_

_**No mission what's a girl going to do **_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !!!! (just to make things clear)!!!**


End file.
